Sny Zwycięzców
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: Nocą, gdy wszyscy śpią, czternastu zwycięzców Bitwy o Hogwart staje przed swoimi demonami. Zaczynają zastanawiać się, czy to aby na pewno oni wygrali. / one-shot, kanonowi mówimy czułe dobranoc, wskrzeszam lub zabijam parę osób na potrzeby tekstu


_15 lutego, godzina 03:19_

Czternaście osób budzi się z koszmaru.

** Harry Potter** wciąga głęboko powietrze, jakby dopiero wypłynął na powierzchnię, jednak niewidzialny ciężar wydaje się przygniatać mu płuca i wbijać go w materac łóżka. Leżąca obok **Ginny Potter** przewraca się gwałtownie na bok, w spazmach szlochu zagryzając pościel, by z jej ust nie wydostał się krzyk.

** Ron Weasley** spada z kanapy w salonie, na której usnął, chaotycznie młócąc rękoma w powietrzu. Chwilę później zrywa się i biegnie do sypialni, która wibruje od przeraźliwego wrzasku skulonej **Hermiony Granger**.

** Neville Longbottom** budzi się zalany zimnym potem i ma wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskocy z piersi.

** Luna Lovegood** siedzi oparta o wezgłowie łóżka, patrząc przed siebie beznamiętnym wzrokiem, jakby zabrakło jej łez.

** Dean Thomas** napręża mięśnie, aż cały drży, jednak po chwili jego ręka wystrzela w górę, zaciska się w pięść i uderza w ścianę.

** Draco Malfoy** odpala w łóżku papierosa i bardzo, bardzo mocno zaciska oczy.

** Cho Chang** zaczyna łkać, przez co budzi leżącego obok niej mężczyznę - tym razem to Terrence Higgs, który zaczyna ubierać się w potoku przekleństw.

** Lavender Brown** nie czuje, że się obudziła - okrywa głowę ramionami i wydaje zgłuszony krzyk w poduszkę.

** Padma Patil** wybiega z sypialni, pochyla się nad sedesem i wymiotuje w konwulsjach.

Pokój **Angeliny** i **George'a Weasleyów** zapełnia się ich urywani oddechami, gdy w ciemnościach szukają swoich dłoni, po czym je chwytają.

** Pansy Parkinson** wychyla się przez okno, wciągając nosem chłodne, rześkie powietrze. Sen, z którego się dopiero wybudziła, wciąż oplata jej umysł niczym pajęczyna.

-Był tak realistyczny...- szepcze dziewczyna, prosto w ciemność nocy, po czym parska gorzkim śmiechem - A jaka inna miałaby być przeszłość?

* * *

_3 marca, 19:02_

Czternaście osób próbuje żyć.

** Ginny Potter** wkrada się do gabinetu męża cicho jak kot, podchodzi do niego i obejmuje ramionami jego plecy. **Harry Potter**, pochylony nad stertą papierów, posyła jej pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

-Mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Zostaw tę robotę i chodź do sypialni.

** Hermiona Granger** trzyma w ręku książkę, jednak nie potrafi się skupić. Ma wrażenie, że litery się rozmywają. Ukradkiem spogląda na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Po jakimś czasie przychodzi **Ron Weasley**, zapina kurtkę i całuje ją w czoło na pożegnanie. Dziewczyna się uśmiecha.

** Neville Longbottom** niemal pieszczotliwie oporządza rośliny w szklarni profesor Sprout. Stoi tyłem, by nie widzieć Cmentarza na Błoniach.

** Dean Thomas** puka do mieszkania **Luny Lovegood**. Jej spojrzenie jest zaskoczone i nieufne. Chłopak wyciąga przed siebie opakowanie pizzy, próbując nie patrzeć na przeraźliwie chude nogi dziewczyny.

-Pomyślałem, że zjemy razem.

** Draco Malfoy **przesuwa ustami po ramieniu dziewczyny. Słyszy pomruk zadowolenia.

-Gdyby nie ty, już dawno bym zwariowała.

** Cho Chang** nakłada na usta czerwoną pomadkę. Wychodzi z mieszkania i kieruje się na swoich niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach do Dziurawego Kotła. Ledwo siada na wysokim, barowym krześle, gdy barman podstawia jej pod nos kolorowego drinka, ruchem głowy wskazując osobę, która go postawiła. Cho uśmiecha się krzywo.

** Lavender Brown** wychodzi ze sklepu Madame Malkin z naręczem toreb oraz szerokim uśmiechem. Przemierza uliczki Londynu, zastanawiając się, gdzie iść na kolację, gdy nagle spostrzega znajomą bramę, prowadzącą do Świętego Munga. Jej twarz blednie, chwilę później czarownica aportuje się do swojego mieszkania.

** Padma Patil** siada w fotelu, owinięta ciepłym pledem. Cały czas bacznie obserwuje okno, wyczekując sowy, lecz wiadomo, że wypatrywany ptak nigdy nie przyleci.

** George Weasley** leniwym wzrokiem bada najnowszego Proroka Codziennego. **Angelina Weasley** miesza herbatę obijając łyżeczką tak głośno, aż jej mąż krzywi się i podnosi wzrok. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że żona przygląda mu się wyczekująco.

-Jestem w ciąży.

** Pansy Parkinson** pędzi korytarzem Ministerstwa, dopinając pośpiesznie aktówkę. Za plecami słyszy nawoływania. W ostatniej chwili wbiega do pustej windy. Opierając się, wzdycha głęboko i wyciąga z kieszeni pomięty kawałek pergaminu, który wleciał do jej gabinetu godzinę temu. Zgrabnym, pochyłym pismem jest na nim napisane _"Daj się zaprosić na kolację - B.Z."_.

* * *

_22 marca, 01:58_

Czternaście osób śni.

Wiele osób pytało Harry'ego, czy śni o Voldemorcie. Chłopak wolałby takie sny.

**Harry'emu Potterowi** śni się Śmierć.

Najpierw przesuwa swoimi chłodnymi, kościstymi dłońmi po jego twarzy. Robi to subtelnie, powoli, jakby się z nim drażniła. Jednak odpuszcza. W zamian za to zabiera wszystkich, których Harry kocha.

Chłopak widzi śmierć swych rodziców. Leżącą samotnie na ziemi różdżkę Jamesa Pottera i zgaszone, pozbawione zielonego blasku oczy Lily Potter. Następnie Syriusza Blacka, wpadającego za zasłonę w Sali Śmierci. Potłuczone okulary Albusa Dumbledore'a. Zakrwawiony sztylet, który wypadł spomiędzy palców Zgredka. Złączone dłonie Remusa i Tonks Lupinów...

Harry krzyczy, że ma przestać, że to za dużo, jednak gdy sięga po różdżkę, Śmierć ostrzegawczo przesuwa palcem po nosie Rona Weasleya, odgarnia kosmyk włosów Hermiony Granger, głaszcze po policzku jego słodką Ginny. Chłopak opuszcza rękę, zrezygnowany, pozostawiony w ciszy pełnej niemych oskarżeń i rozpaczy.

** Ginny Potter** rozpoznaje Komnatę Tajemnic po mokrej, kamiennej posadzce i zimnych, mrocznych ścianach. Ironicznie stwierdza, że to miejsce przeraża ją tak samo, niezależnie od wieku.

Tak samo jak postać przed nią. Tom Marvolo Riddle przygląda jej się z okrutnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, a jego oczy mają martwy, matowy blask. Dziewczyna próbuje uciec, ale on podcina jej nogi, więc czołga się po ziemi, rozpaczliwie walcząc z łzami. Chłopak wybucha śmiechem, po czym chwyta oburącz za głowę. Ginny wydaje się, że ktoś przycisnął imadło do jej skroni. W każdym nerwie ciała czuje otępiający ból, taki sam jak wtedy, gdy została opętana przez Voldemorta; ma wrażenie, że jest obecny w każdej jej myśli i wspomnieniu, zatruwając wszystko słodkim odorem śmierci. Ściany Komnaty przyjmują jej rozdzierające krzyki w spokoju. Zaciskając uścisk, Tom szepcze jej do ucha _"Twoje kości zostaną tutaj na zawsze"._

** Ron Weasley** posyła szeroki uśmiech swojemu bratu. Zauważa jakieś mignięcie nad jego ramieniem. Chwilę później Augustus Rookwood bombarduje ścianę, która zawala się na Freda Weasleya.

Ciało chłopaka zalewa fala bólu, okrutnie przypominająca rozszczepienie podczas aportacji. Chwieje się i próbuje wyrwać do przodu, jednak ktoś go powstrzymuje, szepcząc uspokajające słowa. _Nie ma uspokojenia_. Nie, dopóki nie dorwie Rookwooda. Z tą myślą biega po całym zamku, siejąc zniszczenie wśród śmierciożerców, posyłając Niewybaczalne na prawo i lewo. Za każdym razem szuka jednej, jedynej twarzy i za każdym razem czuje zimne rozczarowanie. Z czasem ogarnia go coraz większa histeria. Ma wrażenie, że eksploduje i rozleci się na kawałki, jak ściana, która przygniotła jego brata, jeśli zaraz nie dorwie śmierciożercy i nie wypełni tej dziury w sercu, przypominającej ranę po rozszczepieniu.

Potem ktoś mówi, że Rookwood przeżył i został osadzony w Azkabanie. Dziura w sercu pulsuje, ucisk na krtani staje się mocniejszy, gorycz rozlewa się w jego ustach. _Jak ktoś, kto odebrał życie Freda, może w ogóle oddychać?_

** Hermiona Granger** znów jest w Malfoy Manor, przygnieciona do zimnej, kamiennej posadzki przez Bellatrix Lestrange. Ręce kobiety wywołują u niej skojarzenie z rzeźnikiem - są szorstkie, bezlitosne, jakby nie wiedziały, że obcują z żywą osobą, a nie z kawałkiem mięsa. Raz po raz zaciskają się na jej szyi, szczypią ramiona, ranią długimi paznokciami twarz.

Hermiona nie chce spojrzeć wiedźmie w oczy. Dobrze wie, co tam odnajdzie - obrzydzenie, chorą satysfakcję, ale przede wszystkim szaleństwo. Jakby czytała w jej myślach, Bellatrix chwyta ją za podbródek, zmuszając do kontaktu wzrokowego. Dziewczyna czuje obezwładniający strach i bezsilność, gdy lustrują ją wielkie, bezdenne, podkrążone ślepia. Wiedźma wybucha śmiechem.

-I ty myślałaś, że _on_ mógłby tknąć choćby palcem taką brudną szlamę? - szepcze ochryple kobieta, po czym wyciąga różdżkę. Hermiona, targana ognistym bólem i wrzeszcząca wniebogłosy, nie musi odwracać głowy by widzieć, jaki napis znajduje się na jej prawym przedramieniu.

** Neville Longbottom** ponownie stoi w sali, w której kiedyś uczono Obrony przed czarną magią, lecz teraz jest ona tutaj codziennie praktykowana. Za plecami słyszy ciche pochlipywania młodych Gryfonów. Na ten dźwięk wypina pierś - musi być dla nich przykładem, nie może okazać słabości.

Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie przypatrują się mu z obrzydliwymi, złośliwymi uśmieszkami przyklejonymi do twarzy. Oboje unoszą różdżki i po chwili chłopak wije się na ziemi, jego krzyki zlewają się z chichotem upiornego rodzeństwa. Czuje się wściekły, upokorzony; czuje, że jeszcze raz zawiódł te biedne dzieciaki...

** Luna Lovegood** znów wpada do lochów Malfoy Manor. Travers brutalnie popycha ją na ścianę, przez co dziewczyna rozcina sobie policzek. Pierwszy raz w życiu doświadcza bezpośredniej przemocy, pierwszy raz od śmierci mamy jest bezbronna i przerażona. Nie wie, co robić; nie jest pewna swoich ruchów, gdy jej noga wystrzela w górę i trafia na piszczel śmierciożercy.

Słyszy syknięcie bólu. Chwilę później mężczyzna wymierza jej tak siarczysty policzek, że dziewczyna widzi wszystkie gwiazdy. Travers chwyta ją za podbródek i szepcze do ucha o tym, jak torturował jej ojca; opowiada, jak żałosny był Ksenofilius, gdy czołgał się po ziemi i błagał o litość dla córki, oraz jaką przyjemność mu sprawiło kopnięcie leżącego w żebra i splunięcie na niego.

Dziewczyna czuje, że coś w niej pęka. Jej ręce zwisają luźno po bokach, gdy Śmierciożerca zdziera z niej odzież. Z jej ust nie wychodzi choćby jęk protestu, gdy wpycha on kolano między jej nogi, torując sobie drogę i wpycha _coś - _coś sztywnego, dużego i twardego - do jej środka. Jedno pchnięcie, drugie pchniecie, trzecie pchnię...

Później wychwytuje poszczególne rzeczy, takie jak huk, zniknięcie Traversa, podniesione krzyki. Wie tylko, że leży na kolanach Deana Thomasa i czuje się chora zarówno jak ciele, jak i na duszy, zupełnie jakby pękła w drobny mak i żadne zaklęcie nie było w stanie jej naprawić, nie zostawiając brzydkich śladów.

** Dean Thomas** znów czuje bezradność.

Jest bezradny, gdy szmalcownicy porywają go i zabijają biednego Teda Tonksa. Jest bezradny, gdy skurwysyn Travers dręczy Lunę Lovegood. Jest bezradny, gdy zielony promień trafia małego Colina Creevey'a, który choć rok od niego młodszy, wygląda jak bezbronne dziecko.

Wtedy bezradność zamienia się w furię. Rozbraja Dołohowa, który rzucił przed chwilą śmiertelne zaklęcie. Czerwona kurtyna wściekłości wydaje się przesłaniać mu świat. Katuje śmierciożercę _Cruciatusem_, po czym kończy wszystko własnoręcznie. Okłada pięściami twarz mężczyzny, zamieniając ją w krwawą breję jeszcze długo po tym, gdy ten jest martwy.

Dean chwiejnie cofa się do ściany i osuwa na podłogę bezwładnie jak worek, drżąc na całym ciele. Patrzy na poplamione krwią ręce, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie zrobiły. Jednak szok ustępuje miejsca znajomej bezradności, bo przecież nic nie przywróci zdrowia Luny, życia Tedowi czy biednemu Colinowi...

Zalany zimnym potem, **Draco Malfoy **leży na marmurowej posadzce w salonie rodzinnego domu. R_odzinnego domu, w którym jest torturowany,_ myśli ironicznie i krzywo się uśmiecha.

Stojący nad nim Lucjusz Malfoy przypomina lodową rzeźbę.

-Czy wyraziłem się jasno? - pyta pustym, głuchym głosem, przejeżdżając środkowym palcem po nawierzchni różdżki.

Ostatkiem sił Draco spluwa w jego stronę.

-Nie zamierzam nikogo więcej zabijać, a już na pewno nie jej! Ty pieprz...

-_Cruciatus!_

Krzyk Draco miesza się przerażonym, pełnym bólu lamentem jego matki.

** Cho Chang **po raz kolejny czuje na ustach ciepłe, miękkie wargi Cedrika Diggory'ego. Siedzą na błoniach, promienie słońca muskają ich plecy. Dziewczyna ma wrażenie, że w jej klatce piersiowej wyrastają kwiaty, a ptaki śpiewają na ich cześć. Dawno nie była tak szczęśliwa.

Chwilę później na kwiatach wyrastają kolce, które wydają się przebijać ją od środka. Cho otwiera oczy i zdaje sobie sprawę, że przyciska wargi do zimnego, sztywnego ciała chłopaka, a jego usta są sine. Znów powtarza się koszmar z dnia zakończenia Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Miłość jej życia leży - _ha, bez życia, co za gra słów,_ myśli z goryczą - nieruchomo na zielonej trawie, wokół niej biegną rozhisteryzowani ludzie, słychać krzyki. Ona potrafi jedynie wczepić palce w poły szaty chłopaka i lamentować, szepcząc co jakiś czas pomiędzy szlochami _"Rik, nie odchodź, błagam, nie odchodź"._

** Lavender Brown** biegnie korytarzem, zostawiając za sobą odgłosy bitwy. Gna ją jej tchórzostwo - nie chce już oglądać ciał martwych przyjaciół i walczyć o życie. Jest _tylko_ dziewczyną.

Z poślizgiem wypada na korytarz za zakrętem i zamiera, widząc zakapturzoną postać, odzianą w czarną pelerynę. Dziewczyna cofa się na trzęsących nogach, ściskając różdżkę w spoconej dłoni. Yaxley uśmiecha się obrzydliwie. Gdy paskudny, brunatny promień leci w jej kierunku, Lavender zastanawia się jedynie, gdzie ulotniła się cała ta gryfońska odwaga.

_Była przy mnie cały czas, _zauważa z ironią, gdy Seamus Finnigan w locie przyjmuje na siebie klątwę i pada z głuchym klapnięciem na posadzkę. Wtedy dziewczyna ożywa - wydaje z siebie wrzask, jakiego mury Hogwartu dawno nie słyszały, wrzask nienawiści i pogardy do samej siebie za tchórzostwo, które sprawiło, że jej przyjaciel dusi się, leżąc w kałuży własnej krwi.

** Padma Patil** po raz kolejny zagląda z przerażeniem w żółte ślepia Fenira Greybacka, który szykuje się do skoku. Wyuczona krukońska mantra każe jej uspokoić się i znaleźć w pamięci najlepsze, najskuteczniejsze zaklęcie obezwładniające. W głowie dziewczyny jest tylko pustka.

Padma pada na ziemię, popchnięta przez swoją siostrę Parvati. Bliźniaczka nie zdążyła nawet wycelować różdżką, gdy wilkołak spadł na nią, wgryzając się w jej ramię.

Mijają długie sekundy, wypełnione wibrującym krzykiem Padmy, zanim unosi ona różdżkę i wypowiada jedyne Niewybaczalne w swoim życiu. Mimo, że jej nogi przypominają galarety, podbiega do siostry, zrzucając z niej ciało Greybacka. Z przerażeniem zauważa dwie makabryczne szramy, ciągnące się od prawej skroni, aż do podbródka Parvati, deformujące cały policzek. Krukońska mantra mówi Padmie, że to bardzo głębokie rany i powinna je odkazić, ale jedyne, co robi dziewczyna, to ponownie zapełnia korytarz Hogwartu swoim krzykiem.

** George** i **Angelina Weasleyowie **dzielą jeden sen; śni im się duch Freda, który towarzyszy dwójce na każdym kroku życia. Siedzi obok brata w pracy, komentując magiczne gadżety i żartując. Głaszcze byłą dziewczynę po brzuchu, w którym rośnie jego bratanek, szepcząc z rozmarzonym uśmiechem słodkie słówka. Zajmuje miejsce przy stole w kuchni, zabiera herbatę swojego bliźniaka i czyta Proroka Codziennego ponad ramieniem jego żony, narzekając na _"burdel organizacyjny w tym kraju bufonów"_.

George i Angelina nauczyli się na niego nie reagować, a już na pewno nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Gdy to robili, Fred mierzył ich przeraźliwie smutnym, ale i oskarżającym spojrzeniem, przypominając pomnik antycznego wojownika. George drżał na całym ciele, gdy w jego głowie rozlegały się słowa _"Żyjesz życiem, które miało być moje"._ Angelina kuliła się i zakrywała uszy, gdy słyszała _"Widzę, że znalazłaś pocieszenie. I to u mojego brata! Nigdy nie należałaś do najwierniejszych, co?". _

Chwilę potem domowa sceneria się rozpływa, a oni oboje młodnieją, z zaskoczeniem widząc, że znajdują się w Wielkiej Sali. Zaskoczenie szybko przeradza się w nieopisany, rozdzierający ból, gdy zauważają leżące na posadzce ciało Freda, z niewidzącym wzrokiem utkwionym w przestrzeni i lekkim uśmiechem, który zamarł z nim na wieczność.

** Pansy Parkinson **materializuje się w domu Millicenty Bulstrode w akompaniamencie rzucanych klątw i eksplodujących ścian. Gdy wbiegają po schodach, kątem oka widzi Scabiora stojącego pośród ciał skrzatów domowych. Domowniczka pomaga wejść przyjaciółce na antresolę, po czym szybkim ruchem różdżki niszczy schody prowadzące na nią, wywołując lawinę protestów. W zamian posyła jej lekki, zaskakująco pogodny uśmiech.

-To moja rodzina, Pansy. - szepcze, po czym wybiega z pokoju.

Po jakimś czasie dom ogarnia przerażająca, głucha cisza, która wsiąka w serce dziewczyny. Wychyla głowę, gdy na schodach rozlega się skrzypienie. Spocona jak mysz Pansy ściska swoją różdżkę, wyczekując intruza. Wtedy do pokoju wchodzi Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Później, niesiona na rękach aurora, słyszy różne komentarze. _"Ktoś przeżył!", "Co za makabra", "To sprawka szmalcowników", "To jakiś cud", "Czy to dziewczyna Parkinsonów?"_. Ona nie zwraca na nie uwagi - jedyne, na czym skupia się jej umysł, to zniszczony dom, który znała od małego, to ciała rodziców Millicenty, trzymających się za ręce pod ścianą w salonie, to zwłoki jej młodszego brata, który nawet nie zdążył pójść do Hogwartu, to zmierzwiona, ciemna czupryna jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, która już nigdy jej nie przytuli...Czemu, do cholery, Millicenta się _nie rusza_?!

* * *

_19 kwietnia, 15:36_

Czternaście osób zaczyna wątpić.

** Harry Potter** wysyła sowę do Ministerstwa z informacją, że będzie niedysponowany do końca tygodnia, choć jest dopiero wtorek. Zamyka drzwi do gabinetu i powoli odchyla się w krześle. Między palcami przekłada mały, kanciasty przedmiot.

Był ostatnio u Teddy'ego Lupina. Chłopak rośnie i rośnie, wykapani rodzice - postura Remusa i uśmiech Tonks. Jego babcia wyznała, że mały ostatnio powiedział "_mama_", czym doprowadził ją do półgodzinnego płaczu.

Co za ironia, że zgotował własnemu chrześniakowi taki los, jaki on przeklinał przez całe życie. Wdycha głęboko. Gdyby tylko mógł powiedzieć o tym Lupinom...

Prostuje się i potrząsa głową. Chowa przedmiot do górnej szuflady biurka, natomiast z dolnej wyciąga butelkę Ognistej Whisky i nalewa do szklanki sporą porcję.

Mimo ciepłego wieczoru, **Ginny Potter **pociera ramiona. Czuje się ostatnio jałowa i osowiała. Pierwszy powód, jaki przychodzi jej do głowy to Harry, który ostentacyjnie unika żony - zamyka się w swoim gabinecie, a dziewczyna ma wrażenie, że słyszy jakieś głosy. Nie chce nalegać. Rozumie, że mąż miewa gorsze dni. Żałuje tylko, że nie może utrzymać na sobie jego uwagi. Może gdyby było dziecko...

Puka lekko, po czym wchodzi do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Uśmiecha się i siada przy stoliku. Jak co tydzień, popijają kawę i rozmawiają. Nie wiedząc czemu, Ginny zaczyna się wstydzić swoich drżących rąk, sińców pod oczami i bladej cery. Opowiada dyrektor Hogwartu o tym, jak odwiedziła ostatnio Lunę Lovegood.

-Chyba jest już świadoma swojego szaleństwa - wzdycha, upijając łyk z filiżanki. Gdy podnosi wzrok, przechwytuje zmartwione, smutne spojrzenie profesor McGonagall.

-A czy ty, drogie dziecko, jesteś świadoma swojego?

** Ron Weasley**, **George Weasley**, **Dean Thomas **i **Neville Longbottom **przybijają sobie piątki po udanym, ale wymęczającym meczu quidittcha. Wchodzą do szatni, zapełniającej się ich podniesionymi głosami i śmiechem. Gdy wycierają spocone karki ręcznikami, Neville zauważa nowego Proroka Codziennego na ławce.

-Hej, podasz mi go?

Starszy Weasley sięga po gazetę, opowiadając przyjaciołom o genialnym, ostatnim meczu Armat, gdy spostrzega nagłówek. Zamiera i podaje Neville'owi, stukając w wielkie, strzeliste litery.

-_Prace remontowe w Azkabanie_ - czyta chłopak - _Z powodu powojennych zniszczeń, Ministerstwo zadecydowało rozpocząć prace remontowe w więzieniu. W związku z tym, więźniowie zostaną zesłani do tzw. aresztów domowych, czyli posiadłości, na których niemożliwe jest używanie magii. Będą pod ścisłym nadzorem aurorów..._

-Rookwood. - szepcze Ron.

Dean w zamyśleniu kręci głową.

-To nie do pomyślenia, że te szumowiny jeszcze żyją.

-Jeszcze.

** Hermiona Granger** czuje ramiona chłopaka oplatające jej nagie plecy i twarz zagłębiającą się w jej włosach, zupełnie tak, jak robił to jeszcze w Hogwarcie. _Kiedy nikt jeszcze nie wiedział_, myśli dziewczyna i odruchowo spogląda na srebrzystą, okrutnie widoczną bliznę na prawym przedramieniu. Zagryza wargę, w zamyśleniu oddając się wspomnieniom.

-Hermiono? - głos przyzywający ją z rzeczywistości jest zachrypnięty, zaspany - Hermiono?

Odwraca się, przybierając na usta lekki uśmiech i delikatnie całuje chłopaka. On nie odwzajemnia pieszczoty. Ma zmartwioną minę.

-Hermiono, czy coś się zmieniło? - pyta, przesuwając palcem po obojczyku dziewczyny i sprawiając, że po jej ciele rozchodzi się dreszcz - Jesteś taka inna.

Uśmiech nie znika z twarzy dziewczyny, ale staje się smutny. Bardzo smutny.

-My się zmieniamy, **Draco**. My jesteśmy inni.

-Co cię do nas sprowadza, Luno?

-Chuj to wie - odpowiada **Luna Lovegood**. Wzrusza ramionami, słysząc świst gwałtownie wciąganego powietrza. - Zostałam ubłagana i przekupiona przez ukochaną koleżankę ze szkoły, ba, z jednego domu. Stwierdziła, że skoro już byłam maltretowana, pobita i zgwałcona przez śmierciożercę, to mogę wpaść na terapię wsparcia w Mungu, no i przy okazji sprawdzić, czy jest tu może jej siostra, bliznowata wilkołaczka. - cmoka z niezadowoleniem, rozglądając się po zszokowanych twarzach zebranych w kółku osób - Ale Parvati tu nie będzie, o nie. Jak każda szanująca się Gryfonka, zapewne siedzi teraz przy łóżku pogrążonego w śpiączce Seamusa Finnigana.

Wstaje gwałtownie, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmi jak _"pieprzona Lavender Brown_".

-Wiecie co? Chyba tam jest moje miejsce. - wychodząc, wpada na zdyszaną brunetkę - Wybacz, **Cho**. Znowu będziesz jedyną Krukonką na terapii.

** Lavender Brown** wstaje i przytula przyjaciółkę, wciskając twarz w jej ciemne włosy.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze cię widzieć, Parvati.

Parvati Patil uśmiecha się, wprawiając w ruch dwie grube, białe blizny o poharatanych brzegach. Dziewczyny siadają i zaczynają gorączkowo rozmawiać. Podchodzi do nich kelner i krzywi się ostentacyjnie, widząc zdeformowaną twarz brunetki. Lavender posyła go do stu diabłów, doprowadzając przyjaciółkę do śmiechu.

-Spokojnie, Lavender. Przyzwyczaiłam się.

Wracają do rozmowy. Po chwili blondynka pyta cicho:

-Padma się odezwała?

Parvati zaciska oczy i powoli kręci głową.

-To już prawie trzy lata. Aż tak się mną brzydzi?

-Nie myśl tak - mówi Lavender, chwytając dłonie przyjaciółki - Myślę, że ona brzydzi się sama sobą. Czuje się winna temu, co się stało. Jest jej wstyd.

Uważnemu wzroku Parvati nie unika rumieniec, który spłynął na policzki dziewczyny.

-Mówisz o Padmie czy o sobie? Byłam ostatnio o Seamusa. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że jego ciało się zregenerowało. Prognozują poprawę. Ale wiesz, co najbardziej mu pomoże? Twoje odwiedziny. Do cholery, Lavender, uciekłaś z Munga jak tylko powiedzieli, że przeżył operację i nigdy więcej nogi tam nie postawiłaś! Magia poświęcenia jest bardzo potężna i...

-Skoro jest tak potężna, to aż dziwne, że nie naprawiła ci twarzy. - syczy Lavender, z oczami pociemniałymi z gniewu.

** Padma Patil** czuje okropny ból czoła, gdy zderza się z kobietą naprzeciwko.

-Na brodę Merlina, przepraszam bardzo! Och, to ty, Angelina. Ty...jesteś...

-W ciąży? - kończy **Angelina Weasley** z uśmiechem - Tak, Padmo, zauważyłam.

Dziewczyny zaczynają gawędzić w kolejce MagicMarketu. Wykładając zakupy na taśmę, młoda Patil wzdycha.

-Och, trzeci miesiąc! Fred musi być wniebowzięty...

Dopiero po chwili dociera do niej, co powiedziała. Prostuje się znad wózka, spoglądając z przerażeniem na wzburzoną Weasley.

-J-ja...Przepraszam, Angelino, naprawdę...

-Tak, _George_ jest wniebowzięty - przerywa jej chłodno dziewczyna - Skoro mowa o bliźniakach, to co tam u Parvati? Widziałaś się z nią choć raz, od kiedy przykryła cię własnym ciałem i została oszpecona przez wilkołaka? Obawiam się, że mój szwagier Bill ma z nią lepszy kontakt.

-Nad tymi bliźniakami to chyba ciąży jakaś klątwa - rzuca **Pansy Parkinson**, stojąca za nimi w kolejce. Mierzy Angelinę i Padmę zaciekawionym wzrokiem - W trakcie grabieży szmalcowników została zabita Flora Carrow. Biedna Hestia opłakuje ją do teraz.

Cały sklep milknie i w ciszy obserwuje trzy brunetki, rzucające sobie nawzajem wrogie spojrzenia.

* * *

_2 maj, 20:40_

Czternaście osób załamuje się.

Rocznica Bitwy o Hogwart nigdy nie należała do przyjemnych dla tych, którzy ją zwyciężyli.

** Harry Potter** zamyka drzwi od swojego gabinetu. Trzęsie się na całym ciele. Chwiejnym krokiem dopada do szuflady i wyjmuje z niej kanciasty przedmiot. Przykłada go do ust, czując gorące łzy, spływające mu po twarzy. Zaciska oczy i szepcze.

Po dłuższej chwili je otwiera i uśmiecha się szeroko przez łzy, widząc rezultat.

-Cześć, mamo.

-To nie może być prawda. - łka **Ginny Potter**. Ona ma dopiero dwadzieścia lat. Nie zasłużyła na to.

Aportuje się przed domem. Wbiega na górę i chwyta za klamkę drzwi do gabinetu męża. Są zamknięte.

-Harry, otwieraj! - wrzeszczy, waląc w nie pięściami. - Byłam u lekarza i...jestem bezpłodna. Harry, błagam, otwórz. Przestań mi to robić!

Dziewczyna osuwa się na ziemię w potoku łez. To wydaje się tak nierealne - zawsze była tą silną, twardą i zaradną. Żaden z jej braci nie widział jej płaczącej do śmierci Freda. To musi być zły sen.

Po jakimś czasie - nie jest pewna, czy minęły minuty, czy godziny - drzwi uchylają się. Dziewczyna wchodzi do środka. Pokój jest pusty, a górna szuflada w biurku otwarta. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, co mąż tam trzyma i żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła.

Opada na fotel pozbawiona sił, jak przekuty balon. Drżącą dłonią wyciąga różdżkę i przystawia ją sobie do czoła, zaciskając oczy. _Zrób to._

-Zrób to - szepcze znajomy głos. Ginny otwiera oczy i spostrzega Toma Riddle'a, przypatrującego się jej z uśmieszkiem. - Zrób to. Dwa słowa, znasz je doskonale. Co masz lepszego do wyboru? W życiu nic na ciebie nie czeka - szczęśliwy związek, kochający mąż ani dzieci.

Dziewczyna przełyka ślinę. Zjawa ma rację. Bierze głęboki oddech i formułuje w ustach zaklęcie, jednak różdżka wypada spomiędzy jej zdrętwiałych palców, obijając się ze stukotem o panele.

-Nic nie może sprawić, bym uciekła - szepcze, czując łzy spływające po twarzy - Nawet śmierć. Jeśli Harry będzie chciał mnie zobaczyć, to zrobi to. Ma kamień.

** Ron Weasley** narzuca na ramiona pelerynę niewidkę i staje przed starą rezydencją.

Nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Musiał sprawdzić w Ministerstwie, gdzie trzymają Rookwooda. Teraz stoi przed jego tymczasowym miejscem pobytu, z różdżką w drżącej dłoni, gotowy wypełnić dziurę w sercu, która powstała po śmierci brata.

Bierze głęboki wdech i rozgląda się, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Wypuszcza powietrze i robi krok do przodu, gdy jakaś postać materializuje się u jego boku.

- Zrób to - mówi Augustus Rookwood z krzywym grymasem imitującym uśmiech - Kilka kroków, jedno zaklęcie i pozamiatane. Będziesz mógł pomścić brata, bo byłeś zbyt słaby i powolny, by uratować mu życie.

Ron mierzy zjawę wzrokiem i zaciska zęby. Robi jeszcze jeden krok.

-Zrób to. Może to wytrze wspomnienie tego, jak zobaczyłeś mnie nad ramieniem brata, może przestaniesz sobie wypominać, że gdybyś zareagował sekundę wcześniej, wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej. Głupi, ociężały zdrajca krwi.

Ron czerwienieje z wściekłości aż po koniuszki uszów. Zrywa z siebie pelerynę i zaczyna wrzeszczeć.

-To wspomnienie prześladuje mnie dzień w dzień i zatruwa mi życie, ale wiesz co?! Nie będę taki jak ty! Nie zabiję bezbronnej osoby! Choćby nie wiem, jakim śmieciem była ta osoba, nie zaatakuję jej, gdy nie może się obronić!

Zjawa rozpływa się na oczach chłopaka. Ten pada na ziemię i zaczyna płakać.

-Nie może się obronić...Tak, jak Fred wtedy...

** Hermiona Granger** bierze głęboki oddech, po czym zanurza się w wypełnionej po brzegi wannie.

Wpadła przypadkiem na kogoś w Ministerstwie i zanim zdążyła przeprosić, usłyszała "_głupia szlama_". Do tej pory nie wie, jakim zaklęciem posługiwała się Bellatrix, ale ilekroć ktoś w pobliżu dziewczyny użył tej obelgi, blizna na prawym ramieniu zaczynała piec. Rozhisteryzowana i zapłakana Hermiona aportowała się do domu. Jej serce galopowało jak oszalałe, nie mogła złapać tchu, aż w końcu popędziła do łazienki i odkręciła wodę w wannie. _Kto by pomyślał, że jedno, głupie słowo może tyle zrobić?_

W jej głowie wirują wspomnienia; słodkie usta Draco, ich schadzki na szóstym roku przy portrecie Merlina. Zszokowane oblicze Narcyzy, panika na twarzy chłopaka, gdy gonił matkę. Bellatrix szepcząca jej do ucha, że ona i młody Malfoy nigdy nie mogliby być razem. Słowo, które zapłonęło szkarłatem na jej ramieniu. _Szlama_.

Dziewczyna z goryczą stwierdza, że słowa kobiety się sprawdziły. Minęły trzy lata, a ona i Draco jakby zastygli w czasie - wciąż łączą ich potajemne spotkania, a dzieli smutna prawda. Ilekroć wyciągali do siebie ręce, do niej mrugał obrzydliwy, czarny wąż, a do niego błyskały blizny, ułożone w dobrze znane słowo. Śmierciożerca i szlama - oto kombinacja wbrew prawom natury.

Przeszłość postawiła między nimi mur, który gdy byli młodsi, obiecali sobie zburzyć, ale okazało się to tylko złudną, dziecięcą nadzieją; mur, który zapędził ją do związku z Ronem, aby ukoić złamane serce. A teraz jest tu, próbuje utopić się we własnej wannie i chyba traci przytomność. To nie pasuje do Hermiony Granger.

Dziewczyna podnosi się i bierze głęboki oddech. Dysząc i kaszląc, spogląda na Bellatrix Lestrange, stojącą przy drzwiach z szyderczym uśmiechem i szaleństwem w oczach.

-Mam dla kogo żyć - szepcze Hermiona.

** Neville Longbottom** przechodzi obok Dziurawego Kotła i zauważa przez szybę grupę roześmianych osób. Zamiera, gdy rozpoznaje Ślizgonów - Teodora Notta, Blaise'a Zabiniego i siostry Greengrass.

Chłopak czuje niemalże namacalną nienawiść, która wypełnia jego żyły. Kiedy śmierciożercy przejęli władzę w szkole, Nott i Zabini byli pupilkami, które często sprowadzały tortury na niego i młodszych Gryfonów. Z trudem powstrzymuje drżenie rąk, zaciskając je w pięści, gdy wspomina gabinet rodzeństwa Carrow.

Cofa się kilka kroków do tyłu, gdy spostrzega, że grupa wychodzi. Nott obejmuje Dafne i Astorię, zanosząc się śmiechem. _To tak byli śmierciożercy świętują zwycięstwo w Bitwie o Hogwart_, myśli wściekły Neville. Prawą ręką, ukrytą pod połami szaty, chwyta różdżkę.

- _Zrób to_ - mówią jednocześnie Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie, którzy nagle zmaterializowali się przed nim. Neville ze świstem wciąga powietrze - Ukarz tych dumnych Ślizgonów. To oni powinni leżeć martwi albo sparaliżowani, a nie twoi przyjaciele, prawda? Spraw, żeby gorzko pożałowali.

Neville przełyka ślinę i wyciąga różdżkę. Wtedy zauważa postać, której nie widział wcześniej. Na końcu grupy stoi drobna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, która jako jedyna się nie śmieje. Patrzy prosto na niego, wyginając kąciki swoich bladych, pełnych ust do góry i machając. Chłopak przypomina sobie, że była w szkole dobra z zielarstwa.

Młody Longbottom aportuje się do domu i pada ciężko na sofę. Ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, próbując nie myśleć o Hestii Carrow.

** Luna Lovegood** staje przed lustrem w samej bieliźnie. Przesuwa dłońmi po kościach, wystających spod bladej, naciągniętej skóry. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej cera jest alabastrowa, ale w oczach dziewczyny pozostaje taka, jak po pobycie w Malfoy Manor - pokryta siecią zadrapań i siniaków, jakby Travers odcisnął na niej wieczne piętno. Gdyby potrafiła zajrzeć wgłąb samej siebie, na pewno zobaczyłaby pęknięcie, które powstało tego pamiętnego dnia i zmieniło ją na zawsze.

Zaciska oczy na wspomnienie tamtych dni, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie popłyną żadne łzy. Luna nie płakała od lat i szczerze wątpiła w to, czy w ogóle jeszcze potrafi. Gdy otwiera oczy, w lustrze widzi twarz Traversa. Ten widok jej nie zaskakuje - od ponad trzech lat widzi go wszędzie, w kaźdym koszmarze, ciemnej uliczce czy kącie pokoju.

Wzdycha głęboko. Trzy lata. Tyle czasu, kiedy jej już nie powinno tutaj być. Było tyle okrutnych, szarych, ciężkich dni, gdy myślała, że nie da rady, że musi już z sobą skończyć... Ale zawsze to przezwyciężała. Dla taty. Żyje tylko dla niego. To ironiczne, że to właśnie obawa o niego pozbawiła ją wtedy woli do walki.

Ma wrażenie, że wokół jej gardła zacisnął się węzeł, gdy przypomina sobie ostatnią pocztówkę taty z Tajlandii, w której pisze, że poznał na wyprawie cudowną kobietę i łączy ich wiele wspólnych zainteresowań._ Może niedługo przestanę być mu potrzebna_, myśli dziewczyna. Łapie zimne spojrzenie Traversa i zastanawia się, kto powiedział, że do płakania konieczne są łzy.

-Byłem u Luny, ale nie chyba nie było jej w domu, albo po prostu nie chciała otworzyć - mówi **Dean Thomas**, siedząc na skraju łóżka szpitalnego - Taka już jest, czasami nie chce nikogo widzieć. Znaczy, prawie zawsze. Ale ja i tak wpadam, może i na chama, ale co mam poradzić? Boję się, że nikt inny nie zwraca na nią w ogóle uwagi. Na swój sposób się nią opiekuję, tak jak ty Lavender.

Poprawia poduszkę pod głową nieprzytomnego przyjaciela.

-Jestem pewien, że ona przyjdzie, stary. Mijają dziś trzy lata od bitwy, wiesz? Parszywy dzień. Powinniśmy przecież świętować, wszyscy razem, cieszyć się z życia, które z takim trudem wywalczylismy...Wspominać, wypić kilka kolejek Ognistej Whisky za tych, którym się nie udało. Wpaść do ciebie. Ale my nie żyjemy, jesteśmy jakimiś cieniami tego, kim byliśmy kiedyś - czując dziwną wilgoć pod powiekami, Dean zniża głos do szeptu - Powiem ci coś w tajemnicy, Seamus. Czasami wydaje mi się, że to my przegraliśmy tę bitwę. Ba, że przegrywamy ją każdego dnia.

Chłopak w ciszy płacze nad sobą, nad przyjacielem, nad poległymi i nad zwycięzcami, którzy umierają dzień po dniu. W pewnym momencie wstaje, nerwowo przeciera oczy i klepie Finnigana po ramieniu. Mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy śmiech Dołohowa. Gdy chowa ręce do kieszeni, wydaje mu się, że są czerwone od krwi.

-Lecę już. Do zobaczenia niedługo, Seamus. Wtedy będziesz już przytomny, obiecuję.

** Draco Malfoy** przechyla butelkę Ognistej Whisky nad ustami. Gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest pusta, odrzuca ją na bok, aby dołączyła do pozostałych.

-To wszysss-stko twoja wina - bełkocze, kiwając się na boki i wskazując palcem na milczącego Lucjusza Malfoya - Gdyb-byś nie był takim..pieprzonym cholerrykiem, zassranym idealistą...Gdybyś nie zat-truwał mi od ma-małego mózgu tym bełkotem...A wszystko to t-tylko po to, bym był...ta-taki, jak ty!

Chłopak zanosi się gorzkim śmiechem, otwierając nową butelkę. Bierze wielkiego łyka, a płyn na nowo rozpala jego gardło.

-Byłesz taakim głupcem...Wiesz, czemu? Bo ja c-cię podz-dziwiałem bez tego! - podwija rękaw, odsłaniając tatuaż na prawym ramieniu - A oto, co dosstałem w zamijaan...

-Draco, proszę, nie zaśmiecaj grobu ojca - mówi Narcyza Malfoy, której czas odebrał wszystko, oprócz urody.

Chłopak odwraca się, omal nie potykając o kant lśniącego, czarnego pomnika. Wymierza w matkę oskarżycielsko palcem.

-Ty! Ty nie jestesz lepsza! - krzyczy, wymachując butelką - P-powiedziałaś mu o mnie i Her...Herm...Hermijionie! On oszalał, a t-ty pozwoliłaś, by mnie torturował, żeb-by cijotka Bellatrix ją...j-ją...

-Wszystko, co robiłam, było dla ciebie - szepcze Narcyza, a jej idealną twarz wykrzywia grymas bólu - Wszystko. Nie chciałam sprowadzić na tę biedną dziewczynę tego...Chciałam tylko uchronić cię przed gniewem Czarnego Pana.

Chłopak w ciszy przygląda się, jak jego matka płacze.

-Myślisz, że jesteś jedyną ofiarą wojny? Że tylko twoje serce zostało złamane? Powiedz mi Draco, jak długo zamierzasz mnie karać za to, że jestem człowiekiem i popełniam błędy, za to, że jestem matką i cię kocham...

Reszta słów zostaje zagłuszona materiałem kurtki, gdy syn podchodzi i przytula do siebie Narcyzę.

-Laleczko, chciałabyś stąd wyjść?

-Spierdalaj - mówi spokojnie **Cho Chang**, sącząc gin z tonikiem.

Zawiedziony mężczyzna odchodzi, klnąc pod nosem. Mimo, że najgorszy dzień w roku dla Cho przypada w rocznicę śmierci Cedrika, nie ma dziś ochoty na zabawę z jakimkolwiek facetem. Bitwa o Hogwart zapadła w pamięci jako bardzo ważny dzień. Dzień jej przegranej.

Nigdy nie myślała o samobójstwie. Nie jest typem dziewczyny, która podetnie sobie żyły z tęsknoty po ukochanym. Pustkę po Cedriku Diggory'm dało się przygłuszyć szumem alkoholu i innych mężczyzn. Jednakże, gdy trzy lata temu pojawiła się w szkole, gotowa bronić wszystkich osób, które się tam znalazły, miała wielką nadzieję, że ktoś ją po prostu zabije. Walczyła z myślą, że zaraz ktoś zdejmie z niej ten ciężar i to dodawało jej energii.

_Jak widać, aż za dużo_, myśli z ironią. Potem spogląda na siedzenie przed sobą i uśmiecha się lekko.

-Tęsknię za tobą - mówi Cedrik.

Dziewczyna z roku na rok coraz wyraźniej widzi różnice między nimi - on umarł jako osiemnastolatek, ona miała teraz dwadzieścia dwa lata.

-To już sześć lat - szepcze chłopak, zupełnie jakby czytał jej w myślach - Wróć do mnie.

Cho przymyka powieki i kręci głową, czując spływające po policzkach, gorące łzy.

-Może kiedyś.

Przechyla szklankę, dopijając resztkę ginu. Gdy otwiera oczy, miejsce przed nią jest puste.

** Lavender Brown** wychodzi z łazienki owinięta ręcznikiem, próbując zebrać swoje niesforne loki. Gdy po omacku szuka na szafce nocnej szczotki, strąca wierzchem dłoni stos starych książek.

-Cholera - syczy pod nosem i klęka, by je pozbierać.

Chwyta za zużyte romansidło, które czytała jeszcze w Hogwarcie, gdy wypada z niego lużny kawałek papieru. Dziewczyna podnosi je i momentalnie zamiera.

Między drżącymi palcami trzyma fragment pergaminu, który spadł na jej ławkę pewnej ponurej lekcji Transmutacji na siódmym roku. Lavender spięła wtedy włosy w niechlujny kok i wcisnęła w nie różdżkę. Chwilę później dostała liścik, na którym dużymi, zgrabnymi literami było napisane "_W rozpuszczonych Ci lepiej_". Gdy odwróciła głowę, napotkała uśmiech Seamusa, który wywołał na jej policzkach różowe pąsy.

-Wiedziałaś, co do ciebie czuje - mówi Yaxley, opierający się o drzwi. Dziewczyna z krzykiem upuszcza książkę - Jakież to romantyczne! Wykorzystałaś uczucie chłopaka, który nie zostawiłby cię na pastwę losu podczas bitwy. A teraz od trzech lat nie potrafisz mu się pokazać na oczy.

Lavender ociera oczy, które nagle zwilgotniały. Zjawa ma rację. Urocza, słodka, tępa Brown zdecydowanie była priorytetem Seamusa. Do sali w Świętym Mungu zaprowadziło go jej tchórzostwo, próżność, nawet te cholerne loki, które lubił odgarniać jej za ucho, a ona na to pozwalała, bo tak cudownie było widzieć blask w czyichś oczach na swój widok...

Dziewczyna zrywa się i pędem biegnie do łazienki. Zdyszana zrzuca wszystkie kolorowe kubeczki z półki, aż znajduje nożyczki. Jej dłonie są spokojne, działają szybko i bezlitośnie, niczym maszyna. Po jakimś czasie Lavender unosi głowę i widzi swoją owalną, zaczerwienioną twarz okalaną krótkimi, nierównymi spiralami loków. Oddycha z ulgą.

** Padma Patil **siada w fotelu i sięga po kronikę szkolną. Uśmiecha się, widząc wszystkie znajome twarze. Chwilę później uśmiech spełza z jej ust, gdy zaczyna liczyć poległych.

Przewraca kartkę i przygląda się Fredowi Weasleyowi, obejmującemu Angelinę. Później widzi uśmiechnięte i pochylone nad stołem Ślizgonki - Millicentę Bulstrode i Pansy Parkinson. Dalej Seamusa Finngiana, kładącego podbródek na ramieniu Lavender Brown, która czytała jakąś książkę; ich roześmiane twarze i pełne uczucie spojrzenie, jakim chłopak obdarzał dziewczynę.

Padma wciąga głęboki oddech i nie wypuszcza go przez długie sekundy, gdy mierzy oblicze swojej siostry, Parvati. Na zdjęciu ma ona lekki uśmiech, a jej twarz jest nieskazitelna i piękna, pozbawiona okropnych blizn. Dziewczynie wydaje się, że dostrzega w jej spojrzeniu oskarżenie.

-Zakryła cię własnym ciałem - syczy postać w rogu. Padma piszczy, gdy dwa żółte punkciki lampki zamieniają się w oczy Fenira Greybacka - A ty nie potrafisz spojrzeć w jej oczy. Tchórzostwo boli?

_Cholernie_, myśli dziewczyna. Gdyby tylko mogła powiedzieć siostrze, jak żałuje, że to nie ona została okaleczona; jak strasznie jej przykro, że na polu bitwy gryfońska odwaga znaczy więcej niż krukońska bystrość...

-Zamknij się! - krzyczy, po czym rzuca kroniką w miejsce, w którym stała przed chwilą zjawa.

-Gdzie się podziała Ginny? - pyta Molly Weasley, patrząc ze zniecierpliwieniem na zegarek.

-Może przestanie przychodzić jak Ron - mówi Percy, wzruszając ramionami. Cała rodzina rzuca mu wrogie spojrzenia.

Kobieta wzdycha, po czym bierze od swojego męża znicz. Zapala go i kładzie na dużym, białym nagrobku, jakby tworzyła czerwony płomień pośród morza ciemności. W jej ślady idzie Artur, Bill, Fleur z małą Victorie na rękach, Charlie i Percy. Na końcu zostają **George **z** Angeliną**.

Molly kładzie ręce na ramionach pary i szepcze, że poczekają w Norze. Po krótkim odgłosie aportacji Cmentarz na Błoniach tonie w ciszy.

Małżeństwo siada na ławeczce przed grobem. Z portretu mruga i szelmowsko uśmiecha się do nich Fred Weasley. Jego brat wzdycha i zaczyna zastanawiać się, jakim sposobem znalazł się tu z Angeliną._ To, że jako jedyni czuli ten sam ból i się rozumieli? Czy miłość ze współczucia ma szansę przetrwać?_

-Tęsknię za nim - mówi dziewczyna. Stara się patrzeć na grób, nie na Freda, który zmaterializował się obok niej.

-Nie bardziej niż ja - odpowiada George. Po chwili znajduje się w objęciach dziewczyny i szlocha.

-To właśnie lubię w was, Weasleyach - mówi Angelina ze łzami w oczach - Przy was zawsze trzeba być tą silniejszą. Spełniam się z wami feministycznie.

** Pansy Parkinson** zapala zielony znicz i kładzie go na dużym, rodzinnym mauzoleum.

-Było dziś spotkanie Ślizgonów - mówi, uśmiechając się lekko - W rocznicę wszyscy spotykają się razem. Myślę, że dzięki temu czują się bezpiecznej. Wiesz, jak ich mało. Rodzice Teo nie żyją, Crabbe umarł podczas bitwy, Flora została zabita t-tak, jak ty... Blaise namawia mnie, abym przyszła. Powiem ci, że jego miłość do mnie jest jedyną stałą rzeczą w moim życiu - śmieje się lekko, po czym przeciera oczy - Ale ja nie umiem z nimi usiąść i napić się piwa. Od trzech lat nie ruszyłam się o cal. Nie chcę, może nie potrafię, nie wiem, co za różnica? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Blaise nie będzie czekał wiecznie, szczególnie, kiedy ma obok siebie Dafne i Astorię...

Dziewczyna wzdycha głęboko. Rozgląda się, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Jedyną osobą jest Scabior, opierający się o mauzoleum i dłubiący różdżką w paznokciach. Pansy zaczyna płakać.

-Na Merlina, Milly, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ciężko bez ciebie. Najpierw, o ironio, brakowało mi osoby do plotek, do wyśmiewania innych. Potem było tak pusto, aż w końcu zrozumiałam, że byłaś wszystkim, co miałam, jedyną przyjaciółką, jedyną ostoją. Tamtej nocy mnie obroniłaś, a ja czuję się, jakbym umarła wtedy z tobą, bo nie potrafię żyć ze świadomością, że ciebie tu nie ma. Cały czas mam przed oczami tego szmalcownika, który cię zabił i zastanawiam się, czy cierpiałaś. Chyba oszalałam - chowa twarz w dłoniach i szlocha - Nie mam nikogo, Milly. Nikogo.

* * *

5 maj, 23:48

Czternaście osób śni, by stanąć do walki.

** Ginny Potter** rzuca Avadę na Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, by następnego dnia zgłosić się na dobrowolną obserwację psychiatryczną w świętym Mungu. Gdy oddaje rzeczy osobiste i podpisuje dokumenty, słyszy gorączkowe szepty osób pod ścianą. Ktoś mówi, że Ginny zawsze była taką twardą dziewczyną, nie dawała się złamać. Wtedy odwraca się, obrzuca ciekawskich spojrzeniem swoich smutnych oczu i mówi:

-Najwyraźniej byłam silna zbyt długo.

** Ron Weasley **rzuca Avadę na Augustusa Rookwooda, po czym aportuje się na Cmentarz na Błoniach i pierwszy raz od pogrzebu brata staje nad jego grobem. Przytula pomnik, rzewnie płacząc i przepraszając Freda, że nie zdołał go ocalić. Z czasem czuje, że dziura w sercu przestaje tak boleć.

** Hermiona Granger** rzuca Avadę na Bellatrix Lestrange. Potem odchodzi od Rona i wprowadza się do mieszkania Draco. Długo leżą ukryci pod kołdrą, przytuleni, leczący stare rany zwykłą bliskością. Potem postanawiają przerobić znamiona przeszłości na swoich ramionach w mugolskim salonie tatuażowym.

** Neville Longbottom** rzuca Avadę na Alecto i Amycusa Carrowów. Niedługo potem żeni się z Hestią Carrow. W jej szarych oczach, niesamowicie podobnych do wujka i ciotki, chłopak stara się widzieć miłość i nie wspominać ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie. Obiecuje sobie, że jeśli będą mieć dzieci, nauczy ich, jak okrutną trucizną jest nienawiść i oduczy durnych uprzedzeń, które rządzą światem czarodziejów.

** Luna Lovegood** rzuca Avadę na Traversa, po czym ociera z policzków ciepłe łzy radości. Poprawia pętlę na szyi i robi krok w przód, w nicość, słysząc jedynie stukot wywalonego stołka.

** Dean Thomas** rzuca Avadę na Dołohowa. Uzdrowiciele w Mungu mówią, że stan Seamusa się polepsza. Wydaje się, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli, gdy dowiaduje się o samobójstwie Luny. Załamany chłopak idzie do baru i wlewa w siebie kolejkę za kolejką. Gdy opuszcza lokal późną nocą, napotyka dwóch młodych mugolów, szarpiących jakąś dziewczynę. Nie zastanawiając się długo, rzuca się na nich z pięściami. Nieznajomej udaje się uciec, a wtedy jeden z chłopaków godzi Deana nożem sprężynowym w brzuch. Tracąc przytomność, chłopak uśmiecha się. Wreszcie nie był bezradny.

** Draco Malfoy** rzuca Avadę na swojego ojca, Lucjusza, po czym oświadcza matce, że jest z Hermioną i planuje jej się oświadczyć. Narcyza bierze syna w ramiona, szepcząc, że ma on jej błogosławieństwo i niczego tak mu nie życzy, jak szczęścia.

** Lavender Brown** rzuca Avadę na Yaxleya. Bierze głęboki oddech i wchodzi do sali w Świętym Mungu. Przysiada na skraju łóżka, chwyta Seamusa za dłoń i mówi, jak wielkim był idiotą, gdy osłonił ją własnym ciałem. Chłopak uchyla lewą powiekę i szepcze ochryple, że faktycznie nie było warto, skoro dziewczyna ścięła włosy. Lavender śmieje się. Gdy wychodzi, wpada przypadkiem na Zachariasza Smitha, nie wiedząc, że choruje on na Arktyczną Ospę. Trzy dni później dziewczyna ląduje w tym samym szpitalu na ostrym dyżurze. Uzdrowiciele nie sądzą, by zdołała przeżyć noc.

** Padma Patil** rzuca Avadę na Fenira Greybacka. Nazajutrz puka w duże, mahoniowe drzwi. Otwiera jej Parvati, ubrana w luźne ogrodniczki. Ma spięte włosy, przez co blizny wydają się o wiele bardziej widoczne.

-Co u ciebie? - pyta przestraszona dziewczyna, przełknąwszy głośno ślinę. Jej siostra posyła jej wesoły, ciepły uśmiech.

-No wiesz, pieskie życie.

** Pansy Parkinson** rzuca Avadę na Scabiora. Niedługo potem bierze w drżące dłonie pierścionek od klęczącego przed nią Blaise Zabiniego i szepcze _"Tak"_. Kilka miesięcy później przygląda się swojemu rosnącemu brzuchowi i pyta męża, jak jego zdaniem brzmi Millicenta Zabini. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że idealnie.

Jednakże, nie każdy może zabić swojego demona.

** Cho Chang** nawet w śnie nie pozwoli, by ukochany Cedrik zginął po raz kolejny, więc znów budzi się ze ł się, przykładając do ust medalik od niego i uśmiecha się delikatnie w ciemności.

** George** i **Angelina Weasleyowie** nie potrafią spojrzeć na Freda, a co dopiero rzucić na niego zaklęcie. Pozwalają więc, by jego duch wypełniał ich życie. Gdy budzą się w środku nocy, mężczyzna przytula żonę, szepcząc, że jest jego największym szczęściem, a ona nie ma serca powiedzieć mu, że takie same słowa usłyszała od jego brata bliźniaka podczas ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy. Chwyta za to dłoń męża i składa na niej lekki pocałunek.

** Harry Potter **nie zniesie śmierci jakiejkolwiek bliskiej osoby po raz kolejny, więc przyzywa ich do siebie kamieniem, jakby chciał wmówić sobie, że nigdy nie odeszli. Nie opuszcza swojego zaciemnionego gabinetu i godzinami rozmawia z rodzicami, Syriuszem, Dumbledore'm i Lupinami. Duch Lily Evans kręci głową. Gdyby żyła, po jej twarzy spłynęłyby gorzkie łzy.

-Harry, to musi się skończyć. Twoja żona odeszła. Musisz przestać.

Boleśnie podobne do jej własnych, zielone oczy syna patrzą się na nią z bezgranicznym uwielbieniem. Jego spojrzenie jest pełne obłędu.

-Nie, mamusiu, nie potrzebuję nic więcej. Mam wszytko, czego chciałem - szepcze przejęty, z szerokim uśmiechem - Mam swoją rodzinę.


End file.
